2nd Low Altitude Air Defense Battalion
'2nd Low Altitude Air Defense Battalion ' (2nd LAAD) is an air defense unit of the United States Marine Corps. They are part of Marine Air Control Group 28 (MACG-28) and the 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing (2nd MAW) and are currently based at Marine Corps Air Station Cherry Point. History Early years On February 26, 1969, an official table of organization was established for the Forward Area Air Defense (FAAD) Platoon. As a result of a decision to group all anti-air warfare assets under the command and control of the tactical air commander, the 2d FAAD Platoon was transferred to Marine Air Control Group 28, 2nd Marine Aircraft Wing. From 1969 to 1983, 2d FAAD Platoon was assigned under the operational and administrative control of three commands: Headquarters and Headquarters Squadron 28, Marine Air Support Squadron 1, and the 3rd Light Anti-Aircraft Missile Battalion (3rd LAAM). Based on a Headquarters Marine Corps initiative to strengthen close-in air defense assets in support of each Marine Air Ground Task Force, a decision was made to activate the 2d FAAD Battery, which eventually consisted of a service platoon and five firing platoons. 1980s and 1990s On August 8, 1986, the unit was expanded into a battalion comprising a headquarters and service battery, and two firing batteries. Since its activation, 2d LAAD Battalion has remained heavily committed around the globe. The battalion has continuously provided LAAD detachments to the 22nd, 24th and 26th Marine Expeditionary Units. Participating in numerous exercises from the Carolinas to California and numerous NATO exercise from Turkey to Northern Norway. In August 1990, at the outset of the Iraqi invasion into Kuwait, the battalion deployed one firing battery in support of the 4th Marine Expeditionary Brigade, which immediately set sail to the Persian Gulf. Subsequently, the remainder of the battalion, augmented by a reserve firing battery from 4th LAAD Battalion, deployed to Southwest Asia in January 1991 in support of Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm. The battalion was designated as the Marine Air Command and Control Systems Unit of the Year for 1991 and received the prestigious "Edward S. Fris Award". Following Desert Storm, detachments from the battalion participated in Operation Provide Comfort in Northern Iraq and Operation Safe Harbor in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. In 1999, 2d LAAD Battalion’s 26th MEU Marines were first in the Marine Corps to take combat loaded M1097 Avengers into a combat environment during operation Operation Allied Force in Kosovo as well as participate in Operation Joint Guardian off Albania and Operation Avid Response in Turkey. During the operations in the Balkans, a section from 2d LAAD supported the 26th MEU and landed in Kosovo with the battalion landing team. The section provided air defense and perimeter security for the BLT against sniper attacks. Global War on Terror In September 2001, the Battalion was again heavily deployed. A detachment from the battalion was part of the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit and deployed ashore in support of combat operations in Pakistan and Afghanistan. During Operation Iraqi Freedom, 2nd LAAD Bn was deployed to the Al Anbar Province in Iraq, and engaged in combat operations between February 2005 to September 2005. From February 2007 to November 2007, 2d LAAD Bn conducted combat and support operations within the al Anbar Governorate in the role of a Provisional Security Battalion aboard and around Al Asad Airbase. From April 2008 to October 2008, 2d LAAD Bn would again deploy to Iraq and this time provide support and security operations aboard Al Taqaddum Airbase. See also * List of United States Marine Corps aviation support units References :This article incorporates text in the public domain from the United States Marine Corps. * 2nd LAAD’s official website. Retrieved on 2010-02-14. Category:United States Marine Corps low altitude air defense units